


The Rose Blossoms

by tombraider123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombraider123/pseuds/tombraider123
Summary: One eventful night leads to Ruby discovering something about her roomate, Blake Belladonna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy BDSM themes.

19 year old Ruby Rose cuddled up next to something warm. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw the breast she was using as a pillow. She smiled and looked up to see soft amber eyes looking down at her.

“You look cute when you sleep” Blake smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“What can I say, last night was intense, and a little sore” Ruby said and Blake giggled.

“Spanking leaving a mark?” she asked.

“Probably, that paddle was a good buy” she winked at Blake.

“Oh trust me my Rose, I have more toys”

Ruby and Blake had been a dating for nearly three months now. Ruby’s older sister, Yang, introduced the two of them at a party, which Blake and Weiss, Yang’s girlfriend, had been dragged to. They clicked pretty soon on, talking about books, film and other things. They became quick friends and after knowing her for months Ruby liked to consider her one of her closest friends, up there with Yang and Weiss.

That friendship nearly broke in Ruby’s mind. Ruby Rose, has a huge BDSM fetish. She figured out she enjoyed pain and pleasure when she was 15 and decided to attend a play party. The person running it was named Cinder. Ruby figured she was a nice woman, but a little intimidating, but she was a top so she figured she would be.

But someone was at that party that she didn’t think would be there, Blake.

* * *

 

Ruby knocked on the door and waited for a response. The house was fairly modern, and a bit fancy as well.

“Man, Black arrow must be loaded, and has a cool name on that website” Ruby smiled.

The door opened and before her stood a tall woman in a thigh length red dress with black heels.

“Oh, you must be here for the party” she gave a sly smile.

“Yea, um I’m Redrose” Ruby struggled to get out.

“Oh, you’re the one I was chatting to, come in the party is on the second floor, just follow me” Cinder escorted the girl through the house.

Ruby took it in, a lot of windows, basic tones for colour, yep really modern.  

“Just call me Cinder, so are you a top or bottom?” Cinder asked and turned to the girl.

Ruby stopped and stuttered a bit “Well, I’m not sure, I mean I like getting punished and all, so”

“Then you’re probably a bottom dear, and a bit socially awkward” Cinder giggled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ok, there are three playrooms, they’ll be clearly marked, along with that there’s also the common room, for socializing and whatnot, along with that is the aftercare room, there is no playing in there at all, understood” Cinder explained.

“Yes ma’am” Ruby stood up straight.

“Good girl, come on, there’s only about 8 other people here, 10 if you include us so it’s not that bad” Cinder lead her up the stairs and down a hall.

On some of the rooms she saw papers next to them, marking their use. “Oh, I see what you mean by clearly marked” Ruby said, noting that one play room had a “In Use” note next to it.

“If I remember right, three people are using that room” Cinder put a finger to her chin. “Anyway, here’s the social room” she opened the door.

Inside was about four leather couches, a table filled with drinks and snacks and 4 people chatting.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe I should get back to my conversation” Cinder smirked and made her way over to a couch facing away from the door.

“Yea, um ok” Ruby nervously said and looked around the room, ‘ _Darn my social awkwardness’._

Ruby looked around and took a seat on one of the leather sofas. She sat nervously, completely blank about how to act at a party like this. ‘ _Do I talk about fetishes, normal stuff or um.._.’ Her mind drew a blank and in her state of mind didn’t notice Cinder take a seat next to her.

“You ok little Rose?’ she asked her.

“Yea, just a little nervous, I don’t really know how to act at this kind of party” Ruby answered.

“Just talk like you do when you talked with me. Yea I admit it’s easier to talk with a keyboard, but don’t worry. Everyone here is nice” She smiled.

“Yea, I guess” Ruby nodded but looked down.

“Did you plan on playing at this party?’ Cinder asked.

Ruby’s head shot up “Um, well, uh maybe but”

“Well, would you like to play a scene with me?” the older woman asked with a sultry smile.

Ruby smiled on the inside “Yes, please” she whispered.

“Alright then, follow me” Cinder took her hand lightly and lead her to another room.

* * *

 

The room looked similar to the other room. It had white walls and very modern look; just a bit smaller.

In front of them was a table with various toys on it. Whips, floggers, mask, cat ears, handcuffs among others.

“This is the community toy table, toys that anyone can use” Cinder explained.

“Now before we begin I have to ask what do you want to happen?” he voice was more serious now.

“Well, I’m… not sure really” the younger girl admitted.

Cinder placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder “It’s fine, you’re new to all this. Just have a look on what’s on offer and decide”.

Ruby looked over the toys. In reality she wanted to try everything there. She knew thing for certain though, she wanted to be tied up and spanked. She smiled more when she saw some padded and picked it up. It was quite weighty and was purely black. Cinder took notice.

“Any thoughts yet?” she asked.

“Well, could you um” Ruby held the paddle.

“Spank you?” Cinder smiled.

“Yes please” Ruby blushed.

“Sure thing, bare butt or not?” the dominatrix questioned.

“Um bare please” Ruby looked up at her “Could I just be nude for it?” she asked.

“Sure, I don’t mind nudity” she simply replied.

Ruby placed the paddle to the side when something caught her eye, a TENS unit. She picked it up and looked at it with giddy.

“Oh, does someone like electricity?” Cinder smiled and stood right behind her.

“I’ve wanted to give it a go for a while” she placed it along with the paddle.

Soon enough the toys were set, the TENS unit, a paddle, a wooden spoon along with three floggers and a whip and cane. Ruby herself was already wearing a cat ears headband, she was extra happy as the colour matched her black hair.

* * *

 

Cinder took Ruby to one of the spare rooms and led the young girl in. The room was dimly lit and was furnished with what looked like a comfy double bed. Ruby placed the toys on the end of the bed and noted restraints coming from the four bed post.

“So, I think maybe we start you on your stomach, easy to spank you that way” Cinder sat down on the bed “Do you want to be tied up?” Ruby nodded.

“Ok, well I’m going to get into something more, comfy” She winked “I’ll leave you to strip little Rose” Cinder left the room.

Ruby was alone now. She shuffled her feet and grabbed at her shirt. Slowly she pulled it off and was showing her black bra off. Taking a deep breath, she pulled down her track pants and quickly threw off her panties. Her pussy now on full display. Another deep breath her bra was off as well. Fully naked now she sat on the comfy bed, it’s blankets feeling lovely against her ass cheeks. She was incredibly nervous now. She was about to be tied down and spanked, whipped and various other things.

The door opened and Cinder walked back in. She was dressed in a dark red latex leotard now, matched with black high heels.

Ruby looked wide eyed at her “My my, you look adorable like that” Cinder smirked.

“Oh um thank you” Ruby blushed and stood up.

“Ok I’ll explain the light system now” Ruby tilted her head.

“If during our play you want to stop just say ‘red light’. If you want to be slow it down a bit just say ‘yellow light’, if everything is good say ‘green light’. Understand?” Cinder looked at her.

Ruby nodded “I do” she said.

“Alright, lay down then little Rose” Cinder smiled and Ruby obliged.

 

Cinder slowly placed the furry cuffs arounds Rubys wrist before locking them to the chains. “Give them a pull little one, make sure they aren’t uncomfortable” she commented and proceed to do the same with her other wrist.

Ruby pulled hard, but to no avail, she was now fully under the control of the dominatrix.

“Nice and tight?’ she asked and finished up on her other wrist before moving to her ankles.

“Y-yes” Ruby stuttered, she was in heaven and they hadn’t even fully begun yet.

“Great, well we can begin then” Cinder glided her fingers along the bare back of Ruby, it was cool and soft as silk.

The older woman picked up her TENs unit and placed in on the bed, right next to Ruby. It was fully black with several dials and buttons on it. Ruby thought it looked like something from a sadistic hospital, oddly enough this excited her even more.

“Now my little Rose, this box here can send 220 volts of electricity through your body. Since it’s your first time I’ll keep it low” she got up and played around with some wires and connected them to the device, along with four pads “And I think I’ll start on this” she gave a mildly hard slap to her ass.

“The butts always the best place” she winked at Ruby and placed the pad on her, two for each cheek.

Cinder leant over to the box and switched it on, a high whining noise emitted from it and Ruby closed her eyes in anticipation.

 


End file.
